


Long Way

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sora struggles with being nice to Mimi.





	Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Digimon' nor am I profiting off this.

Sora bites her tongue. Being nice will get her a long way. Being patient will get her even further, though being patient and doing a watch with Mimi runs closer to impossible. 

She always fidgets and finds a complaint about everything. Tonight the complaint surrounds food. 

"Do you know what I miss the most? I want a hot bath and whole pizza for myself," she grumbles, swinging her foot. "What do you miss the most?" 

Stability. Quiet. Certainty she will see her family again. 

"I wouldn't mind an actual bed again." 

Being nice was easier back home, because Mimi never would have bothered trying a friendship with any of them.


End file.
